


Into The Sins Garden

by miofey_ehura



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miofey_ehura/pseuds/miofey_ehura
Summary: Ada dosa yang menyebabkan Optimus Prime membenci Rodimus Prime. Quintessons mau menambahkan dosa mereka dengan melepaskan kurungan Unicron.





	Into The Sins Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Ini bukan fanfic Transformers pertama saya. Tetapi fanfic Transformers pertama yang saya publishkan. Sebenarnya ini tergabung dalam Transformers: Witch Theme yaitu kumpulan fanfic Transformers bertemakan dunia sihir, dengan isi ada yang tidak menyambungkan satu fanfic dengan fanfic yang lain dan ada yang menyambungkan satu fanfic ke fanfic lain. Saya menggunakan Universe Transformers Generation 1 (G1), tetapi saya juga menggunakan Alternate Universe (AU), Alternate Reality (AR), dan Alternate Timeline . Dimana dunia dan tempat yang dipakai memang seputar Transformers G1 dan Cybertron, tetapi saya mengubahnya menjadi lebih fiksi lagi karena memperkuat tema sihir yang saya maksud. Fanfic ini akan saya terjemahkan ke bahasa Inggris. Saya menerima kritik dan saran, dan saya akan selalu menjawab review kalian. Terima kasih.
> 
> Catatan: Lebih enak jika membaca fanfic ini dengan lagu FictionJunction-Hanamori no Oka baik versi studio (resmi) maupun LIVE. Sayangnya, lagu ini hanya bisa dinikmati di Youtube dan apple music. Omong-omong, fanfic ini bukan songfic loh.

**Into The Sins Garden**

**Bab 1: Rasa**

Dentuman menyebar hingga mengenai markas besar Autobots. Ledakan itu, berasal dari gereja pusat Iacon. Ledakan itu juga bukan ledakan biasa. Ledakan dari reaksi sihir. Asapnya dari dedaunan bertubuh lebar dan tipis dengan hijau yang sangat mendalam. Serta api-api dari akar-akar merambat yang memeluk bangunan juga menusuk penghuninya sampai kehilangan nyawa. Dan mayat-mayat Transformers melayang-layang mengelilingi pesawat Quintessons, setan yang sangat dibenci Primus. Belum puas, Quintessons meledakkan sebuah rumah sakit yang berjarak lima gedung dari sana. Ledakan itu menyebar ke panti asuhan. Diperkirakan ada seratus jiwa lebih melayang. "Aku akan menelpon Autobots!" Seorang mech telah beristri dan memiliki anak meraih mesin telepon setelah melihat kekacauan dari jendela depan rumahnya. Sebelumnya dia meminta istri dan anaknya melarikan diri dari apartemennya. "Halo Autobots! Saya dari distrik lima Iacon! Distrik lima sedang diserang Quintesso-" Benar-benar telat, gerakannya telah diketahui Quintessons. Dia meledakkan mech itu bersama apartemen dan seisinya.

Beruntung, teleponnya berhasil diterima Autobots. Optimus Prime segera memerintahkan Rodimus Prime beserta Autobots lain menangani serangan Quintessons di distrik lima Iacon. "Rodimus, aku memerintahkan dirimu menghentikan serangan Quintessons! Gunakan strategiku! Dan jangan diubah **selangkah** apapun!" Optimus menegaskan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Rodimus mengiyakannya. Bersama dengan Springer, Jazz, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, dan Cliffjumper, mereka bergegas cepat. Distrik lima bertetangga dengan distrik sepuluh, letak markas besar Autobots.

Mereka bertransformasi menjadi robot kembali kala sampai di tujuan. Yaitu perempatan jalan, jalanan yang berbahan dasar biskuit renyah dengan bentuk seperti jalan raya pada umumnya. Di setiap sisinya banyak banguan-bangunan empat sampai lima lantai yang tersusun dari benang-benang rajut dengan jendela-jendela dari plastik bening dan pintu-pintu dari kancing kotak berlubang empat pada tengahnya. Mereka diberi pemandangan mayat-mayat yang melayang lagi mengelilingi kapal Quintessons. "Apa kabar sobat Autobots!" Basa basi seorang Quintesson yang membuat Rodimus ingin muntah. Sesuai strateginya, Rodimus memerintah anggotanya berpencar dan menyerang bawahan Quintessons dengan sihir. Bagian Rodimus yang istimewa, dimana dia bertemu langsung dengan salah satu Quintessons. Tidak menuju kapalnya, melainkan si Quintessons sendiri yang memilih turun dari pesawat rajutnya. "Aku seharusnya lebih niat membunuh desamu tempo itu." Menghiraukan bacotan Quintessons, Rodimus mengubah ruang pertarungannya menjadi ruang kubus dengan enam bidang segi corak catur lalu menyerangnya dengan boneka ulat dan singa yang imut nan manis, tetapi sangat berbahaya karena bisa mencabik dan menggigit sesuatu secara sadis. "Aku seharusnya membalaskan dendamku sekarang." Quintessons menciptakan monster buruk rupa kegelapan sebagai teman bertarungnya. Rodimus meningkatkan daya serang dua bonekanya. Berusaha tidak memberikan satu ruang pun untuk Quintessons menyerangnya.

"Tapi-" Kemudian Rodimus memberhentikan bonekanya. Quintessons menarik pulang sihirnya. "-aku tidak akan memberikan hidangan monoton untukmu.". "Mengesankan." Quintessons menyerangnya kembali dengan serbuan pasukan Sharkticons dari sihirnya. Dua boneka sihir Rodimus berusaha membunuh pasukannya. "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan diundang.". "Hanya kau" Dan Sharkticons terakhir dikunyah oleh boneka singanya. "Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk bertarung di ruang sihirmu" Quintessons meluluhkan ruang sihir Rodimus, mengembalikan mereka ke ruang yang sesungguhnya. Rodimus tidak merugi meskipun ruang sihirnya dihapus Quintessons, malah senyum ceria. "Sepertinya kamu perlu belajar, bahwa boneka asuhanku tidak hanya bisa hidup di ruang sihirku." Sesuai perkataannya, boneka ulatnya sedang mematahkan sihir Quintessons, jadi para mayat bisa jatuh melayang ke tanah. Agar tidak menyakiti para mayat, boneka itu mengubah dirinya menjadi kasur yang empuk. Lalu boneka singanya sedang menyantapi pesawat Quintessons beserta sihir. Quintessons mencoba mengusir boneka-boneka asuhan dan ciptaan Rodimus dengan robot kegelapan besar yang seluruh tubuh hitam dan mata berwarna biru cerah. Rodimus mengalihkan fokus dua bonekanya ke robot besar itu. Pertarungan antara Autobots dengan Quintessons menyebabkan sihir yang terbuang sia-sia menerbangkan diri ke langit. Meledakkan diri membentuk kembang api ragam bentuk. Salah satunya adalah wajah Primus dan bentuk mungil planet Cybertronia tempo dulu.

Ada panggilan tiba-tiba dari Springer. "Rodimus! Aku dan Jazz diserbu Decepticons! Kami perlu bantuanmu! Quintessons sialan itu semakin menambahkan pasukan itu ke bagian kami!" Rodimus mengiyakannya selagi menghela nafas berat. Decepticons, perang saudara. Satu-satunya ide buruk Trion: membiarkan mereka membangun markas besar di distrik satu Iacon. Dan lagi, Quintessons bersekutu dengannya. Rodimus berdecak kesal. "Aku akan menitipkan monster-monsterku padamu. Ajaklah mereka **bermain**." Sengaja memberinya penekanan di kata terakhir. Transformers memiliki gambar api didadanya itu mengubah dirinya menjadi mobil dan melaju cepat.

Melaju cepat pada jalan lurus, lalu menanjak pada tanjakan siku-siku. Dia berkendara dibawah langit bercorak kain-kain perca berbeda pola yang dijahit menutupi sepanjang langit Cybertronia. Juga matahari yang menampakkan senyum bertaringnya, bersiap menerkam siapa saja yang tidak bersyukur. Rodimus mengubah dirinya menjadi robot kembali setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu di tiga kue raksasa berbentuk gedung-gedung apartemen dengan banyak lilin berdiri di atasnya. "Aku tiba! Masih berpesta kah?" Lelucon yang bagus. Springer menahan serangan sihir Sharkticons yang mau menyantap anak-anak panti asuhan yang selamat dari ledakan itu. Sementara Jazz mengurusi antek-antek Decepticons yaitu Seeker dan sebagian Sharkticons. Rodimus mengurusi sisanya yaitu Predacons.

Baik Jazz maupun Springer perlahan melengah dan kekuatan sihir mereka melemah. Lalu, Galvatron datang tanpa disadari keduanya dan memberikan mereka sihir yang bisa mematikan langsung keduanya. Rodimus tahu itu, menyihir serangan Galvatron dan memberikannya efek lambat waktu. Memberikan waktu Springer dan Jazz untuk menghindar. Galvatron menyerigai si Prime muda. "Seharusnya aku menaruh fokus kepadamu." Galvatron kembali mengeluarkan sihir hujan besi ke arahnya. Rodimus membentuk payung tameng dari magma. Mencairkan besi-besi tajam yang akan mengenainya. Ketika hujan besi mereda, Rodimus menarik kembali sihirnya. Dia mengomelinya, "Tidak lelahkah kamu membuat Trion selalu memaafkan tindakan anak kandungnya sendiri?" Galvatron mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Untuk apa aku meminta maaf kepada orang tua yang mau menerima anak yatim piatu di pemerintahannya." Kalimat itu cukup menyakitkan Rodimus. "Baiklah." Rodimus mengubah ruangan itu jadi ruang yang penuh dengan boneka-boneka ragam binatang, dinding berwarna putih dan memiliki banyak cipratan energon, lantai bercorak catur, dan langit yang tersusun dari benang-benang rajut, biru untuk warna langit dan putih untuk awan-awan yang bergerak setiap detik. Boneka-boneka itu memang manis dan imut, sesungguhnya jika disentuh dia akan memakanmu. "Jika aku jadi kamu, aku akan sangat menjaga perasaan Trion." Jika Rodimus yang menyentuhnya **apalagi** mengelusnya, boneka itu akan bereaksi riang gembira, kadang memeluknya jua.

"Aku selalu bisa mengubah bentuk ruang seperti apa yang aku lihat, aku rasakan, dan aku bayangkan." Ekspresi semangatnya jatuh menjadi sedikit kesedihan bercampur sedikit putus asa. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengubah ruang yang sangat ingin aku membentuknya kembali." Ada yang menutup Optik Galvatron. Seekor boneka beruang cokelat besar dengan mata yang indah dan mulut yang tersenyum lebar. Galvatron meronta-ronta melepaskan genggaman boneka ciptaan sihir Rodimus. Tetapi dia kalah kuat dengan kekuatan boneka itu. Karena erangan Galvatron yang menyakitkan audio reseptor Rodimus, boneka itu menutup mulutnya. "Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun, tapi-" Dengan tekanan yang kuat, boneka itu menghancurkan kepala Galvatron. Kemudian menyantapnya. Ekspresi sedih dan keputusasaanya semakin mendalam. "-aku tidak bisa. Tidak pernah bisa di dunia yang selamanya mengulan tragedi dan kebencian. Apakah, aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya lagi?" Membayangi **ingatan**juga **harapan** itu, Matrix mengirimnya rasa sakit. Rodimus merasakan itu lalu memegang dadanya.

Kematian Galvatron memukul mundur Decepticons. Setelah banyak bawahannya yang gugur dan sihirnya yang telah menipis, Quintessons juga menarik pasukannya meninggalkan Cybertron. Autobots yang bertugas bersorak ria dan rasa syukur dipanjatkan masyarakat sekitar kepada Primus. Springer beserta Jazz adu tos dengan Rodimus secara bergantian. "Kamu menyelamatkan mereka man!" Jazz memujinya. "Sihirmu benar-benar hebat! Kamu harus duel denganku lain kali." Kalimat terakhir hanyalah candaan. Rodimus juga tahu itu. "Terima kasih. Autobots tidak bisa menang tanpa kalian." Rodimus membalasnya dengan senyuman, lebih tepatnya, senyuman sedih.

Hanya tamparan yang diterima Rodimus Prime ketika pulang ke markas besar Autobots. Bukan kalimat terima kasih ataupun selamat yang keluar dari mulut atasannya, Optimus Prime. "Aku sudah bilang untuk **jangan** mengubah strategiku! Dan aku **sangat** tidak menerima alasan "menyelamatkan Springer dan Jazz"! mereka bisa selamat dengan otak mereka sendiri dan bukan dengan otakmu!" Optimus membentaknya dengan keras. Disaksikan di depan Jazz dan Ultra Magnus. "Maaf atas ketidakpatuhanku padamu, Prime." Rodimus bisa membela dirinya sendiri, seharusnya. Ada **keharusan** untuk patuh kepada robot dengan sebagian wajahnya tertutup topeng. Optimus menghela nafas berat. "Aku berharap kamu bisa **belajar **dari pengalaman." Kemudian Optimus Prime melangkah pergi.

Jazz tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Optimus kepada partnernya yang lebih muda. Maka Jazz mengejarnya pada lorong berbahan beton. Kala Jazz merasa sudah aman untuk berbicara dengannya, dia menegurnya meski belum mencapai kantor Optimus. "Bisakah kamu berbaik hati sekali saja ke Rodimus?" Jazz tidak ingin berbasa basi. "Aku tahu kamu sangat kecewa dengannya karena **masalah** itu, tapi tindakanmu sudah sangat berlebihan!" Optimus tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali berjalan. "Hei man! Trion akan sangat kecewa melihat kalian bertengkar separah ini!" Itu cukup menyulutkan amarah Optimus dan membuatnya melangkah ke Jazz. Dia menunjuk dada Jazz dan berkata. "Jika dia masih hidup! Sialnya partner bangsatku tidak bisa menepati janjinya! Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku akan membuang diriku ke **tempat** dimana diriku pantas berada disana!". "Dan kamu akan mengkasarinya sampai Rodimus berada **ditempat** yang seharusnya berada? Itu sudah sangat keterlaluan! Dan ITU bukan salah Rodimus!" Jazz berhak untuk membela anak itu setelah banyak usaha yang dilakukan Rodimus untuk membersihkan namanya atas kesalahan yang benar-benar **tidak** diperbuatnya. "Dia yang berjanji, dia yang melanggarnya, dan kau menganggap bukan salah bocah itu? Tolong berpikir kembali." Optimus menganggap mereka sudah cukup berdebat hari ini dan pergi. "Ya! Dan Kamu akan sangat menyesal jika terlambat untuk berpikir!" Teriakan Jazz tidak mampu memanggilnya kembali. Juga tidak mampu untuk merubah Optimu Prime kembali berbaik hati kepada Rodimus Prime.

Pesawat luar angkasa Quintessons bergerak menuju The Sinner of All Sins. Itu adalah letak Primus mengurung Unicron. Berada di bawah tanah di Kaon, satu-satunya wilayah yang tidak bisa dijamah kekuasaan Autobots maupun Decepticons karena tingkat kriminalitas dan kebrutalan yang sangat tinggi. Dihuni oleh penyihir-penyihir gelap Transformers dan jika seseorang lengah sedikit, jejaknya akan menghilang selamanya. Penyihir-penyihir gelap telah mengubah langit dan tanah kota Kaon menjadi merah darah. Dan Bangunan-bangunan yang menghitam dan matahari yang berwarna putih terang. Meskipun malam sekalipun, dia tetap mematung dipuncak langit Cybertronia dan langit yang tidak akan merubah warnanya. Omong-omong, wajah matahari itu tampak tertidur pulas. Tidak pernah bangun semenjak dia disihir penduduk Kaon. Penyihir-penyihir gelap itu sudah sangat ramah dengan Quintessons, berkat pemberian energon gratis tanpa batas. Kapal mereka dipakirkan salah seorang rakyat Kaon di dekat reruntuhan bangunan kue yang membusuk. Letak The Sinner of All Sins dibawah bangunan itu. Quintessons disambut hangat dan meriah dari para penyihir gelap ketika keluar dari kapal.

Untuk memperlihatkan jalan masuk kesana, diperlukan sihir untuk membukanya. Jalan masuk pertama: seratus anak tangga di kemiringan 45 dengan dinding corak monster-monster ciptaan Unicron yang dibekukan Primus. Jalan masuk kedua: jembatan gantung dengan pondasi biskuit rempah-rempah, dibawahnya ada sungai susu yang mengalir deras. Ketika mau menuju pintu The Sinner of All Sins, Quintessons berwajah Rage memerintahkan mereka minggir dan tidak mengikutinya. Agak jauh jarak pintu itu menuju kurungan Unicron. Quintessons tiba disana ketika Unicron sedang memakan tubuh-tubuh femme perawan pemberiannya minggu lalu. "Kunjungan mingguan?" Quintessons Rage itu memutar wajahnya menjadi Laughter, menjawab pertanyaannya. Seekor Sharkticons yang telah bertransformasi menjadi robot memberikan mayat femme perawan kembali ke Unicron. "Sebentar lagi Anda bebas, sehingga kami tidak perlu menyiapkan hidangan kejimu lagi." Unicron ceria mendengarnya. Dengan ekspresi ceria yang sadis, dia berkata sebelum menggigit parudara femme itu. "Aku akan menunggunya, **budakku**!".

Pemakaman Galvatron dilaksanakan meski tanpa kehadiran jenazahnya. Megatron memberikan pidato dan penghormatan terakhir teruntuk adik kandungnya. Mereka menguburkan peti mati tanpa jenazah di pemakaman khusus Decepticons. Dalam suasana Megatron yang masih berduka, dua Quintessons bertamu ke kantornya, kantor dengan salah satu dinding memotret alam luar markas itu. Melayangkan permintaan bekerjasama untuk membuka kunci kurungan Unicron agar bisa memusnahkan seluruh Autobots dan menggantikan kekuasaannya. Jelas Megatron menolaknya karena **sangat** beresiko melepaskan Unicron. "Aku akan menerima kerjasama apa saja denganmu, alien tentakel, tetapi tidak untuk kerjasama melepaskan Tuhan yang berdosa!" Meskipun Quintessons telah mengiming-imingkannya dengan harta, takhta, dan asmara yang tidak terhingga. Megatron tetap bersikukuh. "Semua yang kau tawarkan akan menghilang jika Unicron dilepaskan!" Akhirnya Quintessons menyerah membujuknya. Mereka keluar dari markas besar Decepticons tanpa membawa hasil apapun. Sebenarnya tidak juga, Shockwave mendengar obrolan mereka dari balik pintu kantor Megatron. Lalu mengikuti Quintessons dengan bentuk lainnya agar mudah bersembunyi. Saat Quintessons akan memasuki kapal, dimana lokasinya sepi dari Decepticons kecuali dirinya. Dia merubah bentuknya lalu memblokir jalan Quintessons berwajah Death dan Laughter. "Aku sedang mencari-cari si alien tentakel yang mau bekerjasama denganku" Shockwave menyapanya dengan ramah. Baik Laughter maupu Death saling menatap masing-masing. Mereka tahu siapa itu Shockwave dan kemampuan sihirnya. Mereka sedang mempertimbangkan keuntungan bergabung dengan Shockwave. Cukup membuat Shockwave bosan menunggui mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua menatapnya kembali. "Ya, kami adalah alien tentakel yang kamu tuju.".


End file.
